1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a friction brake and, more particularly, to such a brake which includes a plurality of discs and is hydraulically cooled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been provided a number of friction brakes which utilize a plurality of discs and provide hydraulic oil for cooling the brake such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,823,770; 3,580,369 and 3,584,708. Although brakes of this type include a number of configurations and have been successfully utilized to provide reliable braking of a wheel mounted on an axle, there continues to exist a need for such brakes which are more reliable, easier to install and more accessible for repair.